


Thursday

by lemonheadedmegan (orphan_account)



Series: Impala [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lemonheadedmegan





	Thursday

It was a Thursday.

It was also Valentine's Day.

They were in upstate New York, searching for a ghost. It should have been simple work, really. But weird stuff kept happening.

On the eleventh, when they arrived, the motel only had the "honeymoon suite" and a single room available. Why a motel would even have a honeymoon suite was completely beyond Dean. Sam claimed the single faster than Dean could even  _think_ , so that meant he and Cas were stuck in the suite. Great. There was a large bed and a chaise. Dean let Cas have the bed.

On the twelfth, when Dean was walking into the diner, he suddenly tripped and vaulted straight into Cas' arms. A few of the nearby patrons clapped and smiled like this was cute or something. The waitress told Dean that he was very lucky to have such a sweet companion after Cas asked for a refill on Dean's coffee. Dean flushed a deep red, and Sam couldn't stop laughing. Cas thanked her for the compliment.

On the thirteenth, after they had burned the bones, they went back to the motel. Dean walked in to find  _rose petals_  on the bed, and sexy music playing. Dean slammed the CD player off and went to hide in the bathroom.

Dean had been having feelings for Cas for quite some time now, but was able to keep them pretty secret. A few times, maybe, he had to curl up towards the wall and away from the rest of the room's occupants to hide an untimely Cas-related boner. Okay, a lot of times. Sometimes he couldn't help himself, that when Cas stared at him, he stared right back. Other times, he found himself just wanting to  _cuddle_  with the angel. Which was weird, if Dean thought about what it meant.

Today, though? Today is a different story.

Dean and Cas have to go pick up Sam from the library so they could leave. The nerd had  _insisted_  on visiting one last time, saying this library had exceptional texts on the supernatural. Whatever. Cas has popped into the Impala and is waiting patiently. When Dean opens his door and sits down, it starts.

More rose petal start drifting from the ceiling. When they touch something solid, they disappear. The car's radio, though off, is playing "The Way You Look Tonight" piano version.

It's too much for Dean. He jumps out of the car and backs away from it. Cas simply stays, enjoying the music. He reaches out to one of the petals and gasps.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Dean hears, in a terribly familiar voice. When he turns around, he's pretty shocked.

"You're dead!"

"Nnnno, I'm not," the archangel says.

Cas pops out of the car, landing  _right next_  to Dean. Really. Their arms are touching. Dean doesn't mind.

"Gabriel!" Cas says.

Gabriel's light brown eyes dance in laughter as he grins at Dean.

"Hello, brother! Long time, no see." Gabe, shockingly, pulls Cas in for a hug. Cas pats him on the back, if a little awkwardly. "Cas, please go get Sam. I have to see my favorite moose!"

When Cas pops away, a smile on his face, Gabe turns on Dean.

"Why haven't you  _gotten the hint_?" he asks, inclosing on Dean's personal space until he's only three inches away.

"Hint?" Dean repeats dumbly.

"We know you've been crushing on Cas, and I've given you  _several_  opportunities the past couple days to tell him, or make a move, or  _something_. But come on! You're so thick that you'd rather go on alone and pining for my brother than actually say anything!"

Dean sputters. This is not computing. We know? Who knows? And for how long?

"Me and Sammikins have been plotting together for  _weeks_  trying to get you two together!" Gabe looks long and hard at Dean. "Ugh!" he exclaims. He snaps his fingers and Cas is back in the Impala, confused. Sam is standing behind Gabe. "This is your last chance, Deanie." He snaps again, and Dean is in the Impala, next to Cas. Gabe and Sam are gone.

"Can you believe it?" Cas says excitedly. "Gabriel's back!"

Dean decided to take this chance. Couldn't hurt, right? Well, yeah, it could. Cas could not feel the same, Cas could reject him, Cas could get angry or upset or smitey. Or all three.

"Cas?" Dean murmurs.

Cas understands the cue. "Yes, Dean?" he says, just as low.

"I—uh, I—"  _God, Dean, get yourself together! Just tell him you love him!_

Dean takes a deep breath.  _Okay. Let's do this._

What comes out isn't exactly… manly.

"Cas, I really like you, like,  _like you,_  like you." Great. Kindergarten level.

Cas stares.

Oh, God. Dean can see emotions go through Cas' eyes, but can't name any of them. He expects Cas to maybe yell at him, push him away, get out and storm away, or even pop out of the car and never come back.

What he doesn't expect, though, is for Cas to smile.

"Dean," Cas breathes. Cas puts his hand on Dean's, where it's resting on the seat between them. Cas puts his hand on Dean's cheek, and suddenly Dean's heart is thudding harder, his breath is coming faster, he's slightly dizzy, and his mouth is tingling.

When Cas leans forward and ends up about two inches away from Dean's face, Dean knows what to do. He's good at this part, not so good at the "expressing his feelings" part.

Dean closes the gap, pressing their lips together. They stay gloriously still for a moment, before Cas leans away, sucking in a huge breath, pulling Dean closer to him. Somehow, Dean ends up in Cas' lap. Their lips meet, then part. Dean hesitantly pokes his tongue inside Cas' mouth, not wanting to force anything.

Cas accepts willingly, his own tongue surging forward to taste Dean. Dean's hands find their way into Cas' hair, gripping the strands tightly. (Here, Dean's mind automatically supplies "raising them from perdition.") Their mouths are working with each other now, pushing and pulling in synchrony. Cas is tugging on the front of Dean's jacket, wanting to be closer. Though, being in the Impala, there is only so much room.


End file.
